


Snippets

by Meztli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, One-Shots, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Each chapter is a one-shot based on the prompts for Tiencha Week 2020
Relationships: Tien/Yamcha
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	1. Birthday

He senses them before he flips on the light switch, and has about half a second to mentally prepare himself for what comes next. It isn't enough time.

"Surprise!" Out come his friends from behind different hiding spots around their living room, behind curtains and couches, and even from under the goddamn coffee table. 

"You shouldn't have." Tien says dryly as he's showered with confetti, zooming in on his idiot boyfriend who no doubt orchestrated the whole thing after he specifically told him not to make a big deal out of his birthday. 

Tien simply wanted something low-key for the first year he and Yamcha have officially been a couple on his birthday, like takeout and a movie and maybe even a little love making on the couch. 

Really, he just wanted Yamcha all to himself and himself all to Yamcha, but it's hard to share affection when there's about a dozen of their friends crammed into a regular- sized living room, staring cheerfully at him as they commence singing happy birthday. 

Chi-Chi comes around the corner carrying a homemade party cake topped with both sprinkles and sparklers, and all three of Tien's eyes twitch when Yamcha snaps a rubber band under his chin to secure a cone-shaped party hat over his head. 

"I'm going to kill you," he whispers to him under his breath. 

"In bed," Yamcha winks and shoots him with finger guns. 

"Make a wish!" Launch, currently in her nice form, shouts enthusiastically. She's been incredibly supportive of his relationship with Yamcha, and he's happy that the two of them can still be friends given their history. 

"I wish all of Yamcha's hair falls out," Tien jokes humorlessly, to which his boyfriend replies with a dramatic gasp. 

"You can't say it out loud or it won't come true!" Goku yells, alarmed Tien would not adhere to this universal rule. 

Tien rolls his eyes and stares at the cake, silently wishing this is all over with soon so he can punish Yamcha in bed later.

After the cake is distributed and they've all settled into separate group conversations among each other, Yamcha sidles up next to him, offering a bite of cake with his fork. 

Tien feels a blush creep up to his face. "No, thank you." 

"Aw, come on. Just a bite. It's matcha tea flavored," Yamcha coaxes with a singsong voice and a thousand kilowatt smile. He's also wearing a party hat over his hair, and on him, it looks… cute. 

Tien huffs, opening his mouth so that Yamcha can feed him the frosted, sweet morsel, and it's frustratingly delicious. There's the sound of a picture being snapped the instant the cake enters his mouth, and when he looks up, lips still wrapped around the fork, he sees Launch smiling as she holds a camera. 

"You two are the cutest," Launch declares happily, daintily pressing her palm against a pinkened cheek. 

Tien doesn't think he can be anymore embarrassed when he sees Yamcha dive into his face to firmly press his lips against his, licking the frosting off his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

"Get a room!" Puar yells from a not so far distance, and because Tien's already had a similar idea in the back of his head since before returning home, proceeds to kick everyone out so he can spend time alone with his stupidly thoughtful, incredibly handsome boyfriend.


	2. Scars and Hardship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote last minute for day 2 of Tiencha Week. My usual tactic of leaving everything until the day of.

Almost every time Tien kisses him on the cheek, it’s on the side with the scars that form an ‘X’, and it took Yamcha a few weeks into their relationship to notice that he did that.

As they’re cuddling in bed, something Yamcha had to get Tien used to doing because he is so damn rigid, Yamcha traces the long, diagonal scar on Tien’s chest with kisses.

“Why are you kissing my scar like that?”

“Because I felt like it. Why do you always kiss the side of my cheek with the scars on it?

Tien blinks. “Do I? I haven’t noticed. I guess it’s because…I don’t know, they must’ve hurt when you got them, so I want to make you feel better..”

Yamcha looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Awww, babe, that’s the sweetest, corniest thing anyone’s ever said to me, ever.”

“I shouldn't have said anything,” Tien says, gruffly. 

It’s amazing to Yamcha that even in private Tien still manages to get embarrassed over the simplest of things. 

He remembers the first time he met Tien. How cruel he’d been, to the point he’d intentionally broken Yamcha’s bones in front of everybody at the tournament. Now, now here he is, kissing old injuries that no longer hurt him just because Tien knows the pain they must have caused him when they were still fresh.

They’ve been through so much pain and hardship together, have even hurt each other physically and emotionally, but throughout it all, they’ve grown closer because of it. 

Yamcha hugs his boyfriend tightly, happy to finally be able to hold him like this without reserve.


	3. Role Reversal/Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 3 of TW, it's HARDCORE SMUT. This chapter is rated E

Yamcha peeks over from behind a book to watch his boyfriend enter the bedroom, naked, freshly showered, and smelling like citrus. 

His smooth, nearly hairless skin is still somewhat moist and flushed pink, especially around his chest muscles, and the sight of him like this makes Yamcha's blood warm up inside him. 

He sets down the book as Tien settles next to him on the mattress, feeling like the luckiest man alive to have such a sexy man in his bed. 

It’s been a few months since Tien finally accepted to move in with him to his condo in the city, and boy did it take a lot of persuading on his part in order for him to do so. Tien is a reclusive, private person who prefers the open skies and natural land over the hustle and bustle of the city, and while Yamcha may have once been a desert boy himself, it was more out of necessity rather than by choice. 

Once he traded the bandit life for a comfortable life with Bulma when they’d been dating, he found that he rather liked the finer things in life, as well as all of the trappings of the city.

Aside from being among Earth’s strongest warriors, behind all of the Saiyans and their offspring, they really don’t share much in common personality-wise, and because of that inhabiting a space together could sometimes prove to be bit of a challenge.

For example, Tien is a minimalist, and he finds all of the gadgets and luxuries around Yamcha’s house superfluous and tacky. He gets frustrated when Yamcha doesn’t fold his clothes as soon as they come out of the dryer, which is another ‘modern technology’ Tien finds unnecessary as he thinks it’s more efficient and environmentally friendly if they just hung them out to dry. There are times when Yamcha just wants to relax and watch a movie with Tien while cuddling, meanwhile Tien’s idea of relaxation involves at least three straight hours of meditation in a completely isolated room that Yamcha had to set up for him in the apartment so that he’d stop escaping to the mountains without returning for days. 

Apart from these minor differences in habits and views, living with him has been like a dream, because he gets to have this gorgeous man all to himself every night, sometimes even ending with a round or few of passion. 

He feels like giving in to those desires as he fixes TIen the look he always does when he wants to make love, running a hand up the length of his muscular thigh, giving the side of his butt cheek a quick slap. 

They close the gap between them as their lips connect, softly moaning into each other's mouths. 

Yamcha draws in a thrilled gasp as Tien places his hand over the fabric of his sweats where his dick is, moving his hand down its length as his lips move from Yamcha's mouth to skim his neck and shoulders in moist, warm trails. 

Yamcha returns the favor and wraps his hand around Tien's girth, the two of them stroking each other in tandem as they paint against each other's mouth. 

Tien then pauses his delicious ministrations to stand next to the bed and remove the sweat pants off Yamcha, tossing them to the side like the nuisance they are. 

With lustful fascination Yamcha watches as Tien bends over on the floor and takes his throbbing manhood into his mouth, responding fervently as Tien holds the base of his cock to suck on it eagerly, hungrily, all the while Yamcha moans out obscenities. 

Tien takes out Yamcha’s dick from his wet mouth, then with both of his thumbs, spreads the inside of his cheeks apart, lowering his bald head again so that he can start lubing and preparing his entrance with his tongue. 

"Hold on," Yamcha says, clenching himself shut before Tien's tongue can reach him. 

Tien looks at him questioningly, mild confusion in his eyes. Tien is someone who likes to give more than he receives, and sometimes Yamcha has to remind him that he needs to be lavished with attention, too. 

Yamchs gets up to kneel on the mattress as he looks Tiencha directly in the eyes. "Let me suck you off, too."

Tien gasps as Yamcha envelops his red, veiny dick, tangling his hands in Yamcha’s hair as if he’s holding on for dear life. 

Tien's head is rolled back and his controlled moans begin to get throatier, but before Yamcha lets him spill out his arousal, he removes his mouth from his shaft with a wet, sucking noise. 

He looks up at Tien, whose face is so flushed and full of desire that Yamcha almost doesn’t follow through with his original plan. 

With a low, arduous tone of voice Yamcha tells him the thing that's been on his mind for quite a while, since he started fantasizing more and more about reversing their roles in bed. "I want to be inside of you this time." 

Tien's eyes widen at his plea, and Yamcha thinks he might say no because of the uncertainty behind them. 

"We...We don't have to if you don't want to." As much as he wants to try this, he would never force TIen into doing something sexual that he’s uncomfortable with. 

Tien, redder than ever, nods his head bashfully and sits next to Yamcha, taking his hand and kissing it. 

"It's okay. I want to… I want to try it." 

His words are a huge relief, but also leave him feeling a bit nervous. What if he hurts him? What if Tien finds he doesn’t like it and decides to make him stop?

In that case, he’ll have to do that, but he’s going to try to do anything in his power to make him feel both comfortable and good. 

Giving him a deep but fast kiss on the lips, Yamcha jumps off the mattress to get the bottle of lube that's stored in the drawer right next to the bed. 

He looks over lovingly at Tien, who is looking back with an equally loving but also nervous expression on his face, and Yamcha can't stop the swell of love and desire he feels for this man. 

He walks over to him, kisses his cheek. 

He says into his ear with a soothing yet lustful tone. "Get on your knees, it'll be easier that way." 

Tien nods and does as told, getting on all fours, his pale, firm ass bared out for him. 

Yamcha’s cock pulses hungirly at the sight, wanting him now more than ever. 

Flipping the lid open, Yamcha pours a generous stream of lube between Tien’s buttocks, admiring the way it glistens against his opening. 

He then sticks a finger in there, eliciting a small grunt from Tien.

This isn't the first time he's done this particular gesture to Tien. Sometimes during oral Yamcha will slip one or two fingers in there as he sucks him whole, knowing that it will make Tien cum faster if he does so.

Tien is groaning softly in pleasure as Yamcha slips another finger into him, opening him up further in preparation for something bigger, something meatier. 

"Can I put it in now?" He wants him to say yes so badly, as his cock is already too hard for him to ignore any further. 

"Y-yes," Tien says airily, a word that makes Yamcha's dick twitch with anticipation.

He adds a bit more lube on the length of his penis, warming it up with some strokes before he can enter Tien. 

The tip nudges Tien's opening, gliding it as slowly and as gently as he can.

Tien manages to swallow Yamcha's entire tip before his arms give out and he's burying himself against the pillow, the muscles on his back bunching as his fists clench the sheets. 

Yamcha pauses, alarmed at the sight. "I'm sorry babe, does that hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

After a couple of breaths, Tien shakes his head "No. Keep going."

Yamcha’s heart jumps. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With another rush of desire Yamcha pushes in a few more inches, moaning at the tightness enveloping his sensitive skin. 

He begins to move his hips in a steady, buoyant rhythm, making sure that his man isn't in too much pain. 

"It's starting to feel good," Tien tells him, his voice low and ragged. 

"Oh, kami, Tien, you feel amazing," Yamcha gasps, watching in awe how his shaft dips and slides wetly between his boyfriend's tight ass. 

He hasn't been inside someone for so long, and now it's even better because it's with someone he completely loves.

His hips pick up pace as he senses Tien widening and being more receptive to his girth, moaning so loudly he can't even hear the blood rushing in his ears anymore. 

Tien has always been the quieter one, but even now he can't suppress the sounds that escape his mouth. Throaty, lewd grunts that express both pleasure and pain.

As he’s filling Tien from behind, his hand goes around his waist so that it can grab hold of Tien’s exposed dick, stroking it as he continues to pound rhythmically into his boyfriend. 

He feels Tiens walls clench even tighter around him, and it’s enough to drive Yamcha over the edge and into a frenzy. He cries out Tien’s name as his hot cum rushes out and fills his boyfriend’s tight wet asshole, shooting out so much of it that when he finally pulls out, cum trickles over his sack and drips down on the sheets below. 

Yamcha crawls over to Tien, who has toppled over the mattress and is breathing hard.

He kisses his sweaty shoulder, tasting salt on his tongue. 

"Don't move. I'll get some wipes."

After he cleans the both of them up, Yamcha collapses next to Tien, who is still face down on the pillows, his breathing coming down to a steadier pace. 

“How are you feeling?”

Tien shifts his body so that their noses are almost touching, staring at his eyes as if he were pondering something deep. 

“I can tell I’m going to be sore tomorrow”

Yamcha slaps his own forehead, thinking that he might have overdone it. 

“Ah, shit, I’m so sorry. Do you need ice? I can get you ice.”

Tien pulls him back into the bed, arranging Yamcha like a little spoon, as it usually goes. 

“It’s okay. I… I enjoyed it. A lot. It was just really intense, I don’t think I can do that every time.”

A soft laugh escapes through Yamcha’s nose . “And you don’t have to. I really appreciate you doing this for me in the first place. You must really love me, huh?”

He looks over his shoulder and kisses Tien on the chin, relishing the way Tien begrudgingly agrees, that yes, in fact, he really does love him. As for Yamcha, well, he doesn’t think he can ever love anyone more than he does Tien, no matter how different they are from each other, no matter which one of them prefers bottom and which one of them prefers top.


	4. Friends/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha asks Tien for something Tien isn't entirely prepared for.

“So I’ve been thinking… We’ve been together for a while, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And we love each other unconditionally, correct?”

“Yes.”

“We’re going to be together for as long as we live… Which, granted, may not be very long considering our current death count, but it’s been several years since the last big baddie showed up and threatened our entire existence, and Goku always finds a way to keep that from happening, even though sometimes it is indirectly his fault in the first place... ”

“You’re rambling.”

“Yes… I uh. Well, yes. Sorry.” Yamcha scratches his hair nervously, grinning in a way he’s sure looks strained. Focus, Yamcha, you’ve got this. He breathes in deeply, trying to calm his pulse the way Tien has taught him to for relaxation. 

He waits until Tien has settled his teacup back to its little place holder, knowing from experience that an alarming set of words can end up in a spillage of tea. 

There’s no more subtle way of putting it, and if there is, Yamcha has never been one for subtlety. “I want us to have a baby.”

Tien nearly spills the tea anyway as his hand bumps the teacup in a startled gesture, looking at Yamcha with an expression that reads, ‘what in all seven hells did you just say?’

“I think it’s time,” Yamcha continues with staunch determination, not letting Tien’s shock deter him from getting what he most currently most wants in life, aside from a loving union with Tien, which he already has.”We’re not getting any younger, and sure we may be in great shape for our age, but if we hold out any longer we might as well be grandparents. I mean, look at Goku, he’s a grandfather at nearly half our age, and he’s going to surpass us in living if he gets to live out his full life.”

To anyone else, Tien’s expression would be unreadable, but Yamcha can tell there’s a tinge of doubt in his mind. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“I have.”

Tien frowns. “I’m not very good with children. They require much attention, love, and devotion.”

“Which I’ll give them! We’ll give them, I don’t want to do this alone.”

“Don’t children usually require a mother?”

Yamcha throws up his hands in annoyance. “Ah, that’s a bunch of hetero nonsense! As long as we feed it, love it, and raise it well, we can raise it as two dads. Get with the times, babe.”

Tien sighs, staring off into nothingness as he usually does when he’s seriously contemplating something, which is more often than not. It is something that he should consider carefully, just as Yamcha has been doing since almost the beginning of their romantic partnership. 

He wants to tell him that he doesn’t need to come to a decision right now, as it’s only fair since he’s had much longer to think about this important decision, but Tien is already asking him another question before he gets to say this. 

“How would we procure one? We can’t conceive. We may clone one, or artificially implant your seed in a female host. There’s also…”

“The dragon balls! We’ll use the dragon balls. Sure, we have other options, but I want a child with both of our DNA in it, and that’s only possible with the dragon balls.”

The corner of Tien's mouth quirks up in saracastic amusement. “We may end up with a three-eyed child.”

“And? You’re a cutie, it’ll be cutie! We both are devastatingly handsome, after all.”

“Your mind is set on this.”

“My heart as well. Tien, I love you, so much, but I’ve always wanted to be a dad, before I even met you. You don’t have to give me a response now. I’ve had long to think about this, and I’ve only just laid this out to you now. So, please think about it. But don’t take too long, okay? I’ve already got enough white hairs growing as is.”

Tien sighs, nodding in agreement. “Alright.”

Yamcha was expecting Tien to actually take a full year to think about it, but it only takes about half the amount of time.

“You mean it? Really? You’re sure? Oh Kami, you sure you want to do this?”

Tien hands are on his hips as he smiles down fondly at him. “I have been doing research on the rearing of children, and I think I have learned enough to be properly prepared for it, especially with you by my side to guide me through it. We can do this.”

With tears spilling from his eyes, Yamcha pulls his beloved into a tight, warm hug, so overcome with happiness that he can feel his heart dancing inside of his chest. 

Yamcha’s reaction is less dramatic than Bulma’s when Yamcha tells her why they need to borrow the dragon ball radar. She screams and claps ecstatically as she bounces up and down on her designer stiletto heels, pulling him into an embrace that leaves him gasping for air.

“What the hell are you making so much noise about?” Vegeta asks, appearing out of virtually thin air, carrying Bura on his shoulders, to find his wife clutching onto her ex-boyfriend. To an outsider, this might have looked like a suspicious situation, but to Vegeta, it is just his wife being exuberant with an old friend, as is the actual case. 

“Yamcha and Tien are having a baby! They’re going to wish Shenron for one. Isn’t that wonderful? Kami, I’m going to shower it with so many gifts! Ah, that’s it! I should throw you a baby shower! I’m going to invite all of the mommies and mommies to be. I can picture it now, there’ll be a giant cake in the shape of a baby, and... ”

Vegeta lifts an eyebrow as Bulma continues to gush over her plans for the baby who still doesn’t even exist at the moment. He is surprised but otherwise unimpressed by the revelation, or at least plays it off as such. Yamcha knows that at his core, Vegeta is a softy, and Yamcha has even kind of come to think of him as a friend. Kind of.

“Our offspring are our legacy, the most precious thing that one has in life. The other most precious thing, that is,” Vegeta says, looking from his child to his wife with a feint, affectionate tug of his lips. 

Yamcha smiles, thanking Bulma for her help and nodding respectfully at the Saiyan prince, before playfully booping the Saiyan princess’s pert nose, to which she giggles. 

He wants what they have, but in a different way. He wants a family of his own, not a conventional one by any means, but then again are any of his friends’ families conventional? No, not at all, and that’s what makes them special and beautiful, and it’s something Yamcha can’t wait to experience as he sets off to find the next dragon ball so he can make his wish come true.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha needs... Water.

Yamcha can’t concentrate. Not when Tien’s covered in sweat, shirtless and panting heavily. 

It doesn’t help that it’s been months since he’s gotten laid, and what does that have to do with Tien anyway? It’s not like Tien’s ripped, glistening body has anything to do with Yamcha’s sexual frustration, because it doesn’t, even though he really is a sexy, erm, good-looking man. 

The reason he’s distracted has nothing to do with how his muscles bunch up every time Tien moves, or how the grunts he makes when exerting himself sound too similar to moans. 

And the reason he feels so hot is because Tien is giving him a good workout, and by workout he means sparring, nothing sexual of course, he feels the need to clarify that to himself. 

He needs…. Water. He is so thirsty for water. With how much he’s sweating, of course he’s dehydrated. 

If he feels so hot in the face it must be because it’s a particularly humid day out, and nothing else. 

There’s absolutely no underlying motives for him to be so focused on Tien’s body, either, other than to predict his next movements, even though he’s having a hard time predicting his movements because of…. Reasons. 

Reasons that have nothing to do with how Tien’s pecs are heaving as the sun glints off them, so full that one could barely fit in one of his hands.

It’s as he’s pondering this titty grab that Yamcha feels a fist on his jawbone, and soon, he’s sent flying backwards, almost smashing into a canyon, until Yamcha gathers his senses just before he hits. 

“You’re distracted,” Tien says a matter-of-factly, though there’s a slight shake in his voice that is unusual for him.

“Maybe I am,” Yamcha retorts, massaging where the punch landed. Jesus, that man has quite the strength. They’re almost even in that regard, but for some reason, Yamcha’s mind conjures up an image of Tien tossing him over his shoulder, carrying him off to… to….

“I think I need to go,” Yamcha says abruptly, getting even warmer than he already is.

He doesn’t give Tien time to answer as he speeds away, finding the nearest pool of water to dunk himself into.


End file.
